The Heartbroken: Maureen?
by adamismyhomeboy
Summary: preRENT. Have you ever wondered why Maureen is the way she is? You know, the flirting, cheating, and really not into commitment? Well, this is my take on it.
1. Chapter One

**I don't own, I rent. :D**

An early morning rain had come and gone, and Maureen Johnson experienced it all. She sat on her windowsill and watched the rain dance from the sky onto the overly stepped on sidewalk, drinking hot chocolate out of her favorite 'Someone named Roger loves me' mug. The only time she ever did this, was when something was bothering her. But, nothing bothered Maureen. Right?

**Wrong.**

There was always something inside of the drama queen that ate her alive. Something no one knew about. Something she didn't dare to speak of, because it'd hurt her reputation; and, Maureen was all about her reputation, so it never left her lipstick stained lips. Not even for a million dollars would she tell. Okay, that's a lie. I bet you're dying to know what it is. You'll find out…

Joanne walked out of the bedroom, kind of shocked to see Maureen up before her. That rarely ever happened. She wanted to say something, but then remembered she was mad at Maureen after their night on the town. Maureen was being hey-here's-my-number self and Joanne was pissed. About two girls got their number and around five GUYS got their number, as well. Thasts what ticked Joanne off the most.

Maureen's head didn't move from staring out the window. But, she was about to take action, even if she didn't make eye contact.

The lawyer huffed out a sigh and walked into the kitchen. _I should just say I-,_ Joanne's thoughts were caught off by a faint mumble from the drama queen. "Sorry?" She said, so Maureen would repeated.

Maureen tightly shut her piercing eyes and let out a small sigh. "I said," she started and slowly opened her eyes. "I said I'm sorry," she stated, louder than the last time. "You know, about last night?" She didn't move, or anything while saying all of this. This was a big leap for her. Saying sorry? That was something she rarely did. Looking someone dead in the eye and saying sorry? Never will happen in her lifetime.

The lawyer swore hell just froze over, twice. She poured some coffee into her mug. "You're sorry?" She asked, walking into the living room before stopping in the middle of the floor and putting her hand on her hip. "Why on EARTH should YOU be sorry?" She asked, sarcastically. She didn't want it show that she was shocked. She wanted to give off the vibe that she was expecting it.

"Well, if you're not going to fucking accept my apology then fuck it. I take it back," Maureen growled, shaking her head before taking a sip of her Hot Chocolate. It wasn't uncommon for Maureen to blow up like that, but it wasn't that common either. And most of the times, it happened when something was the matter.

And, boy, could Joanne tell something was wrong. But, she didn't know what. "Baby," she started, wanting to know what the fuck was going on with her girlfriend. "Is something wrong? I mean, over the past week, you've been moping and crying at random parts of the day? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Maureen let out a small sigh and managed to shake her head. "No. No. I'm lying. Everything sucks. I can't keep doing this," she whispered to herself before finally turning her head to look at Joanne.

"Doing what, baby?" The lawyer asked. When Maureen didn't answer, Joanne took a few steps to Maureen and gave a soft smile. "You know you can tell me everything, right?" She asked, seeing Maureen respond with a nod. "Then, tell me. I won't get mad or anything."

Maureen let out a small moan, and got up, taking Joanne's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Its more a story," she admitted and took in a deep breath. "You sure you want to hear?"

Joanne simply nodded. "Yeah. I love learning more about you."

That made Maureen feel ten times better. "Okay," she paused and looked down at pajama pant clad legs. "In high school, there was this boy…"


	2. Chapter Two

"Today, class, we are going to see where all these acids and bases stand on the pH scale…" and that's all Maureen heard from her biology teacher, Mr. Rapp. She looked out the window, seeing the rain fall. _Great, and me and Roger are going out for lunch after school,_ she thought with a small groan. 

Just then, the door opened. Just like everyone else, Maureen turned back to see who it was coming in. It was the schools 'bad boy', Chris Pascal. She smirked and saw him walked to his seat slowly, most of the girls looking at his ass when he passed. She looked back forward, trying to keep her face from blushing. Her crush for this guy has been developing more and more each day. 

"Class started about, let us say, ten minutes ago, Mr. Pascal," Mr. Rapp started and put his pen on the desk. "Can you tell me why you are ten minutes late?" 

"Funny story actually! I was going to skip, because you know, school just isn't my thing, and then I realized what period this was, and I just COULDN'T miss this class, because, let me tell ya, its my favorite!" Everyone let out a small laugh, including Maureen. 

Mr. Rapp shook his head. "Okay, next time, you're gettin' written up. Alright? Now, everyone, get into groups of three!" He stated and the class started. 

During the whole class, Maureen and Chris would exchange little glances and smile to each other. But, Maureen knew it would be nothing more than casual eye sex. He was senior, who failed biology twice, hence why he was in her class and she was a sophomore. That rarely happened. 

Right when Maureen put the eye dropper up the pH strip, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Chris. "Can I help you?" She questioned her heart bear racing and her face getting hot. 

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing this Friday," Chris started and ran his hand through his golden brown locks. "Around seven. I have this friend who's having a party, and I heard you know how to have a good time." _Thanks to the guys bathroom wall,_ he thought with a small smile. "And, I mean, you can't really say no." 

Maureen was taken back. This boy had balls. "Oh, really? Why can't I say no?" She questioned, flashing him that flirtatious smile she will carry out through the years. _He's talking … to me._

"I'm hot, you're hot, our eye sex is just too much to not act on, and I kind of like you." When Chris saw he could make Maureen smile, he knew this was going to be easy. Asshole, right? Yeah, I know!

Maureen's face burned with – well, with whatever she was feeling right now. She couldn't even breathe, let alone think about what her damn feelings. "Well, I guess I could. It all depends on what you plan on doing." 

_You_, he thought. ASSHOLE! Right? Yeah, I know. "Doesn't matter. We could go to a parking lot and sit there and talk for all I care," he told her. "As long as you're with me," he whispered and saw her hand on the lab table. He reached over and placed his on hers, just making it harder for her to say no.

Maureen was shocked. This boy knew exactly what to say, and when to say it, which made her heart race. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll go out with you." She pulled her hand away and got her pink pen with feathers at the top before writing her number on his hand. "Call me." 

And the period was over. Maureen rushed out of the classroom to the get to the parking lot so Roger didn't leave without her. She saw Chris all the way at the end of the hallway and smirked a little. _How the hell did he get over there? Is he like Jesus or something?_ "Tonight, Johnson," she heard him say and she smiled. "Tonight," she answered and ran down the stairs into the parking lot. 

"What took you so long," Roger questioned and saw Maureen's huge smile. He smirked. "Why are you smiling like you just ate some French's mustard or something?" 

"What?" Maureen said, finally coming back down from cloud nine. "Oh, nothing. I'm just happy its Friday." _…And you're hiding this from your best friend, becauuuuse?_

Eventually, Maureen and Roger made it to the local Burger joint. They always went there on Fridays and laughed 'til they couldn't even eat anymore, their stomachs hurt so much. But, today, Maureen didn't even feel like talking. She kept replaying what happened today in Biology. She was just completely dumbfounded by the whole thing, to the point where she kept freaking blushing.

And when Maureen grew up, blushing never happens. So, you can see how much this guy really affected her just by asking her out. 

"…And he goes, 'Oh, my GOD! My favorite type of lube," was all Maureen heard from when she finally tuned into Roger's story. 

When Roger noticed Maureen wasn't giggling or touching her food, he smirked. "Okay, youuuu're not telling me something," he announced and dropped his half eaten fry onto his plate. "So, spill." 

Maureen smiled really wide. "Alright! You know Chris Pascal? Like, the hottest guy ever to walk the planet with the nicest bulge I've ever seen?" 

"Oh, my God! Of course! Like, he's so freaking cute. I just want to like .. I don't even know. But, he's so hot!" Roger said in his best preppy girl impression. "Like, totally! What about that hot stud?" 

Maureen glared at him and threw a fry at him. "Shut up, you ass. But, ANYWAY! He asked me out on like a date kinda, I think, maybe. But, whatever. You know, I've like admired him from afar. And, he noticed me! I don't know. It's just … really amazing. And you go and make fun of me!" She threw another fry at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm happy for you." Roger has feelings? Wow! Or, well at least **had** feelings. "So, when's this tool taking you out?"

"Tonight," the younger diva answered.

Roger pouted. "Maureeeeen!" He whined. "Tonight's every episode of Batman known to man Marathon! And you promised me you'd the spend the night to watch it with me!" 

Maureen's hand met her mouth. How could she forget? She loved Batman more than Roger! And he remembered. "Fuck," she groaned. "Oh, my God. Roger. I'm so sorry. Can I come over afterwards? I'll bring fooooooddddd," Maureen said in a sing song voice. 

Roger could never give up food. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll tape it for you, and then we can go get high tomorrow," he said, smiling that irresistible smile that every girl fell for … minus Maureen.

"Oooh, thank GOD. I need to do that," Maureen stated and looked down at her watch. "Sorry to cut our Best Friend Date short, but I got to go get ready," she stated and smiled really wide. "Drive me home?" She pouted that Maureen Johnson pout.

"I hate when you do that," Roger murmured and nodded. "Alright, c'mon," he said and stood up, placing a twenty on the table. "You better fill me in on what happens tonight. Like, EVERYTHING."

Maureen smirked. "Will do."


	3. Chapter Three

Roger dropped Maureen off at her house and watched her walk up to her front door before he drove away. He looked at the road and smirked. "That ass of hers is like the eighth world wonder. Holy shit. I hate being her best friend and knowing I will never get any," he murmured and looked down. "You better stay down, Captain Dick," he murmured before driving off. 

Maureen walked into her house, the smile still on her face. She saw her older sister and her mom watching Oprah and rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand her family. The only person she could stand was her little brother, Hunter. He was a sweet, innocent little boy; not like most little brothers that you hear about. 

"How's Roger?" Maureen's mother, Nancy, asked as she looked up from the television and over to Maureen. 

"Yeah and where is he? He usually comes over and eats all of our food and plays Transformers with Hunter," Maureen's older sister, Leslie, pointed out. "And then you guys go in room and do God knows what." 

Maureen immediately rolled her eyes. "We watch Batman and eat," she told her. "And, what do you do when you're room when you're with boys? Uhm, I think one time, you came out with stuff around your mouth." Maureen smiled sweetly, seeing her sister's eye lower into a glare. _Slut,_ the diva thought with a smile. "Well, I got to go get ready." 

Maureen's mom's ears immediately perked up. "Where you goin'?" She questioned. 

"I have a date." And there Maureen goes again. With the freaking blushing. Great. She's going to look like a walking and talking tomato. That's totally not attractive. 

Leslie's eyes widened. "Oh, my GOD! WITH WHO!? Do I know him? Is he cute? Oh, my god! WHO IS IT?! Answer me woman!" She squealed, finding it to be very funny that Maureen had a date and it wasn't anyway related with Roger. 

"Chris," Maureen stated, as she walked towards her bedroom. "Pascal," she added, knowing her sister was just about to ask Chris Who. 

Leslie's eye brows narrowed. _He's going to take advantage of my little sister._ "Aw! That's cute! Wait, how do you know him?" She asked and Maureen just shut her bedroom door so she could get ready. She really didn't want to talk to her sister what so ever. She actually hated her. With a burning passion.

Maureen looked around her room and then wlaked over to her CD player, blasting Guns 'N Roses, her second favorite. She got out clothes and looked in the mirror, suddenly thinking she wasn't all that pretty like she thought she was. She took in a deep breath, shaking her head. "Why would he ask me out?" She questioned herself and leaned forward, getting a closer look of her face in the mirror. Then, the phone rang. She jumped and lowered the music, pressing the Talk button. 

"Hello?" It was Chris. Maureen's heart skipped about five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred beats. She told him her address and asked what she should wear to the party he was taking her too. He said whatever made her comfortable; for Maureen, that meant tight, tight, TIGHT clothes. "See you at seven," she said before hanging up and putting the phone down before jumping up and down and squealing like a little fan girl. "Woo, okay, clam down, Johnson. Gotta be cool." She paused and looked around before squealing again. 

Six thirty came strollin' around and Maureen was in her cutest outfit she could get together. It was a short denim mini with a pink camisole and a white quarter sleeved shirt to go over it. She was looking pretty damn sexy and she had to admit herself. Then, the door bell rang. She looked at the clock and saw that it said 6:35. _Early?_

She got up, and answered the door, seeing Chris standing there with a single white rose with a red ribbon tied around the stem. _Okay, that's pretty freaking cute._ "Hey," she said, her voice a little shaky from being all nervous.

"Hey, you," Chris said and handed her the rose. "This would be for you." He smiled and saw Leslie in the dining room, staring at Maureen and him. "Leslie's your sister?" He asked and smirked. "Wow, small world."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "She's just my sister. Nothing big. But, I say we get going before my dad comes home and starts asking you all these questions." She smiled. 

"Alright," Chris said with a small chuckle before taking her hand and leading her out of her house and grinned when he saw what she was wearing. "You look really beautiful tonight," he said and opened his passenger seat door to his 1969 Ford Mustang, in the color red.

But, Maureen didn't go in the car. Her eyes were fixed on the mustang, with her jaw to the ground. "This is your car?" She asked, shocked. This is the car she wanted her dad to get her when she got her permit, but she hasn't exactly passed that test yet.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, why?"

Maureen just shrugged. "Its … beautiful," she stated with a giggle.

"And so are you," Chris said in return, seeing Maureen's face turn a deep red. He smirked, and watched Maureen step into the car. "Ready to go to a party?" He asked once he sat down in the drivers seat and started the engine. The car made the most beautiful purring noise, and Maureen smiled once the echo of it hit her eardrums. 

"Of course," Maureen answered and felt her heart race a bit more. She could tell that tonight was the beginning of something. She didn't know what. But, she knew that this was the start of it.


	4. Chapter Four

The whole car ride, they didn't hold a conversation. They listened to the Beatles and always, at the same time, they'd start singing and start laughing afterwards. But, they'd never say a word to each other. The diva started to notice the drive was taking a little longer than she expected. She looked at Chris and saw him look back over. _He needs to stop looking at me. Oh, my God. I keep blushing._ "Where is this party that you're taking me to?"

"A college," Chris answered with a smirk before looking back at the road and turning the corner. "Is something wrong with that, because, if there is, I'll just take you out to dinner or something?" 

_Oh, my God. I hope they have pot._ "Oh, no. No, not at all. It's sounds fun," Maureen answered and looked out the window, her heart beat going faster and faster by the second. She felt her hands slowly begin to shake and glared down at them. No guy has ever made her this nervous. She usually just shrugs them off, tell them that their hand could do wonders for them and goes to play some pinball at the local arcade. She was such a dude.

Chris looked at her and smiled before eyeing the road. "Good." Having balls, he put his hand on her bare knee and let his thumb slowly move around her inner thigh. "You know, when I saw you in Biology on the first day of school, I couldn't get over how beautiful you looked in those leather pants." 

Maureen's heart began racing faster than it has been and she wasn't really breathing. She looked at Chris and smiled, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. "That's sweet," she said and put her hand on top of his. "I thought you looked adorable in your sweat pants, looking like you just rolled out of bed," she stated and chuckled.

"I never get ready for school. I actually sometimes sleep in the clothes I'm going to wear to school the next day." Chris pulled his hand away and put in The White Album. He saw Maureen's smile widen and smirked. "You like this album?"

"Love it," Maureen answered and heard the faint airplane sound coming from the speakers. She began singing 'Back in the U.S.S.R.' with Chris. He sang as she did the little the little oooh's. She looked out the window, trying to hide her smile when she saw a college. "Are we here?"

Chris nodded and parked totally crooked in the parking lot. He got out and opened Maureen's door, letting her out. "Thanks," she mumbled and pulled her skirt down so nothing was shown and she didn't look like the whore she'll grow up to be. [My dad told me to write that. xD She looked around and saw a whole group of people walking into a building.

Chris took her hand and felt it tremble a little. He squeezed it gently and leaned over, giving her a small, nothing really to act on, type of kiss. "You seem nervous," he stated.

_And that kiss didn't help, Chris,_ Maureen thought about saying, but she just shrugged. Perhaps if she had something to drink, her nerves would calm down because, what is a college party without getting a little bit tipsy? Exactly. Nothing. She felt Chris pull on her a little bit so they got to the building faster. "I can't really walk fast when I have a skirt on. I feel like, anyone can see my woo woo," she told him.

Chris turned around, a playful grin on his face. "I don't think anyone would complain," he said and chuckled, pulling her into the building and see someone walking around with shots, already. He took two and handed one to Maureen. "On the count of three."

Fuck the count of three. Maureen immediately gulped that shit, and shook her head, afterwards. "I don't play around when it comes to shots."

"Does your mother know you drink, missy?" Chris teased and got her a beer. "I actually," he started as she began to take a sip. "Hate parties," he added. "So, lets get away from these people. Perhaps a bedroom?"

Maureen didn't make the connection. She always saw this in movies, but, she agreed. She looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. I hate crowds," she stated and finished off her beer in one huge gulp. "Wait!" Maureen ran to go get another beer, and brought back two. "Just incase," she said with a soft giggle.

Chris laughed along with her giggle and brought her upstairs. He wasn't actually planning on going that far with her tonight. Just wanted to see how good she was at everything but. He pulled her into a guy's dorm. You could totally tell from the naked ladies on the wall, the porn on the ground, and the smell of dirty clothes mixed with Brut all together.

Chris sat down on the bed, and patted the other side. "This is my brother's dorm," he said and smirked. "He's such a perv."

Maureen walked over, sitting down on the bed that Chris tapped and looked around. She finished her second beer and put the can on the floor. Never in her life has she downed so much alcohol in a three minute period. "You have a brother? That's cute. He lets you bring ladies up here?"

Chris wrapped his arm around Maureen's waist and leaned in, taking her third beer away from her and nodded. "Sometimes," he answered. "Can I kiss you?" He questioned, but he didn't let Maureen answer. He knew what she was going to say, so why make her waste her breath? He leaned in and felt her full lips against his parched ones. He even had to admit that it was probably one of the greatest feelings ever. But, he would never say that out loud. He was the kind of guy to do stuff, and then leave the girl behind.

Chris ran his hand around to her flat tummy and flipped them over so he was on top of her and her head was on the pillows. He let his lips linger on hers for a few second before diving into the whole passionate, French-kissing type of thing.

Maureen was in heaven, her own utopia, whatever you want to call it. She was there and enjoying her stay.


	5. Chapter Five

It was gone. Gone. G-O-N-E. Not there anymore. Her V-Card was stolen. Well, not stolen. She let him take it. She didn't remember him asking, though. Roger always told her, being the protective older brother figure, to make sure she was careful with her decisions. And her mother? Her mother always told her that once you make that big decision, of doing 'the grown up', you can't go back to holding hands. 

But, what about Maureen's case? They didn't even _have_ a holding hands stage. Hell, they weren't even dating. She didn't even know if they WERE going to date. Ah, fuck. This was not good. Not good at all. She had a feeling she was going to go and regret this later, but, she wasn't really worrying about that right now. She was asleep, the pain in between her legs slowly dying down. 

After they're little sexcapades, Chris and Maureen fell asleep, cuddling. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her hand was holding onto his. However, the sound of knocking on the door woke both Chris and Maureen up. "Come in," Chris said and yawned afterwards, seeing his brother standing there, smirking. He stood up and looked at Maureen, who's shirt was not on and neither was her skirt. "Time to go?" he asked. 

His brother nodded. "Yeah. She's a pretty one. Don't screw this up, Chris." He shook his head and chuckled before leaving.

Maureen smirked with a blush and looked at Chris. "What time is it?" she questioned and got up, looking around for her shirt and skirt. Unfortunately, she couldn't' find them.

"Holy shit! It's one!" Chris exclaimed and stood up, feeling something in his boxers. He pulled it out. Eureka! Maureen's shirt! Wow, that was kind of awkward. "I don't know how it got there, but here's your shirt," he said and grinned, handing it over to her. He didn't know it was going to go this far. He didn't want it to go that far. But, Maureen kept going and going and going. And I mean, look at her. How could he say no? 

Maureen took it, blushing, yet again. How freaking embarrassing?! "Thanks," she stated and found her skirt on the lamp. She pulled it on and looked around. "Don't drop me off at my house. I have to go to Roger's," she told him and slipped her shoes on. 

Chris nodded and automatically asked, "Are you two dating, or something? I mean, you're always around and he always has his arm around you and stuff." 

Maureen choked on air and shook her head quickly. "Me and Roger? No. No. No. Noooo." She waved her hands and continued to shake her head. "I've known him since kindergarten. I couldn't ... yeah, no. Its like Batman going out with Robin. Just, no." She giggled at her analogy. Clearly, she would be Batman, because, well, she IS cooler than Roger. Duh. Duh. DUH.

Chris nodded. "Good," he started and walked slowly over to Maureen, a smirk on his face. "Because I like having my girls all to my self." DAMN, this boy had balls. And the ability to make Maureen got weak at the knees. He kissed her, gently and pulled back, smiling. "C'mon, lets get you to Robin's house."

Maureen giggled. _How the fuck did he know that I wanted to be Batman!? God._ She smirked. "Alright." She started to walk out of the bedroom and looked around to see people passed out on the floor. She giggled and looked back at him, taking his hand and walking down the stairs. "I'm happy we didn't get that wasted." She smirked. "Or else I wouldn't have remembered anything that happened tonight." And let me tell you, it's something she wanted to remember.

"Me too," Chris said and kissed her cheek from behind. "Me too." He smiled and walked her all the way to his car and opened her door. "Off to Roger's," he stated before getting in and driving off, the Beatles blasting through the speakers again. It was officially. Maureen could never listen to the Beatles again without thinking of Chris. 

Soon enough, they pulled up to Roger's house and Maureen looked at Chris before unhooking her seatbelt. "I had fun tonight," she stated, giggling.

Chris put his hand on her cheek and nodded. "Yeah, me too." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back and unlocking the doors. "I'll call you tomorrow. And then we can plan another little outing," he said, lightly chuckling.

Maureen smirked and nodded. "Bye, Chris," she stated before getting out of the car, and seeing Chris drive off into the darkness. She looked around and immediately hit her head. "What the FUCK was I thinking?" Noooowwww, it hit her that she done something stupid. She ran to Roger's backyard, and saw the cellar door. She opened on of them and went down those stairs before shutting it behind her.

Galloping down the rest, Maureen looked around, seeing Roger on the couch, watching television and eating snacks. "Roger. Roger. ROOOGGGEEEEER," Maureen squealed and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap. "Do I looook different?" She questioned. Even if she DID slightly regret it, she was going to come off like she didn't. She didn't want Roger's fist flying into Chris's head. That would not be good.

Roger groaned and looked at her, shaking his head. "Uh, no. You still look skanky," he stated before feeling Maureen's back hand on his shoulder. He chucked. "Okay, okay, okay. But, no. You look the same … why?" He was afraid to know the answer.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Maureen looked at Roger. "Am I glowing?"

"Maureen, you aren't a fucking light bulb. Why the FUCK would you be glowing?" Its time like these, Maureen had to remind herself why she's friends with Roger so she wouldn't slap him across the face for being so stupid.

The young diva took a deep breath and smirked. "They always say you glow after your first time," she recalled before taking and chip and eating it.

Roger's eyes widened. "You FUCKED the boy?! Oh, my John Lennon. I want details." The young rocker paused as his eyes got all squinty. "Okay, that sounded perverted. But, I mean … okay, fuck it. Tell me what happened! Like, where did it happen?"

Maureen smirked. She told Roger everything and didn't feel weird about it at all. And apparently neither did Roger, he kept telling her to go on after the fucking ending. At the complete end, Maureen smirked and laid her head on Roger's lap, smiling a little. "It was great," she whispered and felt Roger's fingers go through her head. "And I'm still a little bit tipsyyyy," she sang, smiling. She was so pleased with Roger's reaction. She thought he was about to scream at her.

But, how can you scream when you're extremely jealous? Yeah, Roger Davis was indeed jealous. He has secretly loved Maureen ever since they met, which was in preschool. And, he always dreamed of them being each other's first. Now that the damage has been done on Maureen, he could go and fuck whoever he wanted. But, that's not what he wanted. He wanted his first time to mean something. And it'd mean the world to him if it was with Maureen. But, he'd never say that outloud. Nuh uh. He's too _manly_. "Okay, miss non-virgin, I say you go to bed." He stood up, and pulled her up afterwards. "I have clean pajamas in the dryer. Come back over here and we'll sleep together." He paused again. "You know what I mean."

The rest of the night, Roger didn't sleep at all. He and Maureen were on the couch, cuddling. CUDDLING. And he couldn't do anything at all. He thought about telling her how he felt. But, that would be to forward. And, he might seem like he's jst trying to get in her pants, if you think about it. I mean, Maureen just lost her virginity and then Roger goes and says he has always loved her? Yeah. Not good. So, he just decided to keep that to himself. 

**A/N:** Guuuys! I so realized that I'm dragging this out. And I'm sorry. But, you'll get the hang of what's REALLY supposed to be happening in the next two chapters. I'm going to like skip ahead and stuffs. (: And I have a feeling there's LOTS of spelling errors. Its right before school and I can't really see. xD So, bare with the errors.

3; Laurennn.

ps, thanks for the niiiiice reviews:D


	6. Chapter Six

Three weeks have passed and Chris decided to give this whole Maureen more than friends' thing a go. He usually didn't, but she did put out the first night they hung out. What guy in their right mind would say no to that? Exactly; none would. And he actually kind of did like her. So, he was going to ask her out, in a really cute way so she just couldn't say no. Well, hopefully she won't say no.

The other testosterone in Maureen's life, Roger, was second guessing this whole relationship thing. He hung out with them once, when the three of them went to a party together. Maureen and Chris were attached at the lips while he was sitting there, talking to other girls at the party. It was weird, though. Whenever he looked over at them, Chris's hand would be somewhere else on Maureen's body, studying each crease, scar and curve. Okay, the word weird didn't really cover that. It was awkward; especially since he WANTED Maureen the way Chris was touching her.

After that party, Roger mentally vowed never to hang out with them together. But, Roger rarely keeps his word.

"PLEASE?!" Maureen squealed, jumping around his basement as Roger put pants on and zipped them up. She stared at his abs, but quickly looked away. "Its just one night. Please?! Please?! PLEASE!?" She pouted and got down on both of her knees, putting her two hands together.

"No, Mau," Roger said and looked at her, but quickly looked away. He was not going to give in. There was no way. But, he looked over at her when she sniffled. "Oh, my Jimi Hendrix. Don't you dare start crying." He knew for a fact that she was far away from crying, but he was born to humor her. That was his purpose in life.

Maureen sniffled. "Too LAAAATE," she wailed and fell down on to the floor, giving Roger the best fake cry she could muster up. "You haaaaaaaate me!" She wailed again, smirking a little.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. OKAY! Stop! Just, stop! I'll go to the movies with you," Roger said and looked at her head which perked up with a huge smile. "You're fucking lucky that I love you," Roger stated and crouched down, getting into Maureen's face. _If only she knew. _

Maureen giggled and jumped into his arms, giving him a big hug, tackling him to the ground. "Thanks, best friend," she whispered.

Later that night, Chris came and picked Maureen and Roger up at Roger's house. When Maureen saw Chris, she immediately ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He picked her up and spun her around. "You look so gorgeous tonight," he whispered in her ear, making her legs turn into mush. He pulled back and looked over the diva's shoulder, seeing Roger. "Hey, man. You comin'?"

Roger nodded unenthusiastically, his face indifferent. "Oh, of course!" He smirked but it lost his face when Maureen turned around, and gave him that look that said 'Shut up or else it's your balls' and he automatically sighed. "What are we seeing?" he questioned.

"The Fog," Maureen told him and saw Roger's eyes soften up. She smirked, remembering the last time her and Roger saw a scary movie in the theatres. They had to leave early, so Roger could get new pants. "I'll hold your hand if you're scared," she teased, giggling. But, she stopped right when she felt Chris's fingernails dig into her side. She pouted a little and looked at him, seeing his glare focused on Roger. _No, Chris couldn't be jealous or anything like that, right?_

Roger flipped Maureen off, shaking his head. "Nah, I'll be good." He glared right back at Chris, before getting into the car. Something told him the rest of the night was going to be torture. He looked out the car window, and saw Maureen and Chris sucking face, groping each other. He groaned and leaned forward in the car and honked the horn. "Whoops," he said and looked at Chris, giving him a vicious glare.

They made it to the movie, ten minutes late because Chris and Maureen decided to go into the photo booth and take cute couple pictures. You know, the first one is the regular smile. The second one is the 'grrrr' face. The third one is the funny face. Then the last one is when the couples kiss. As they did that, Roger stood outside the movie theater door, growing annoyed and jealous. He missed being Maureen's number one boy. He missed it a lot.

"That had to be the most stupid movie I've ever seen," Maureen announced with a mouth full of popcorn. "Like, IT WAS ACTUALLY FOG. I thought it was a metawhore."

Roger and Chris both laughed. "You mean, metaphor?" Chris said. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek, while Roger tried so hard not to gag.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Maureen looked at him and giggled. But her eyes went right past his head, and to the arcade. "Oh, shit. BE RIGHT BACK!" she squealed, skipping over to the arcade and slipping a five into the machine, getting twenty quarters in exchange.

Chris just laughed and put his hands in his pocket, looking around. "So, Roger, how are you doing? We've never gotten the chance to talk," he said. The tone of his voice was cold, almost sarcastic. But, he made sure he had an inviting smile on his face, so Roger felt some what comfortable talking to him.

Roger looked over at Chris, shrugging. _And, I want to keep it that way,_ he thought, smiling right back. "We haven't. So, we should. How are you treating my Maureen?" he asked, with a even bigger smile. He wanted Chris to realize that even if he tried, he couldn't steal Roger's spot in Maureen's life.

"YOU'RE Maureen? Well, last time I checked she's my girlfriend." Chris put his finger on his chin, tapping it a few times. "And last time I checked, she's always with me. Oh, and she's the one screaming MY name."

Roger looked at her. "I didn't need to know that… but what I mean is that I'm Maureen's best friend. You can't replace what we have. I know you want to. I can see it when you touch her and look at me." He mocked a gasp. "Oh, wait, is that because you're gay?! Is that it?! Oh, well, sorry to break it to ya, you're not my type," he said and smirked, looking back at Maureen, who was hitting the machine, and yelling something about how it's a douche bag.

Chris laughed, shaking his head. "Well, apparently, I'm Maureen's type and you're not. And it kills you, every time she talks about me." He could see Roger's hand clench up, and purse his lips. "Just face it, Roger. You're nothing to Maureen anymore; just someone to go to when she has exciting news about her new life. Sorry," he said, smirking. He heard Maureen scream something and looked over at her. "Well, I'm going to go help MY girlfriend."

Roger's serious face left and he laughed. "Well, apparently, you don't know much about YOUR girlfriend. Maureen hates help. She never needs it. She does things by herself." He grinned.

"Oh, really?" Chris turned to Maureen. "Hey, Mau baby. Need help?"

Maureen turned and nodded, really fast. "Yessss! I want this damn turtle stuffed animal!"

Chris looked back at Roger. "Like I said, you mean shit to her," he said and started to make his way towards Maureen.

Roger's heart fell and he could feel the tears sting the side of his eyes; which shocked him because he was never one to cry, at all. "Fuck this." He started for the entrance and got to the door when he heard, "Rog, where ya goin'?" It was Maureen. He turned around and sniffled. "Home. Have fun you two!"

Maureen pouted. "But, Rog…"

Chris shook his head. "Let him go," he whispered and waved at Roger. "Nice hanging with you, buddy!" He smiled, and let his hand run down Maureen's side, then to her lower back, then right to her ass, making sure Roger saw.

"Yeah. Right back atcha, asswipe!" Roger screamed and left, one tear actually making its way down his face. "Fucker."

Maureen looked over his shoulder at her boyfriend, knowing something was up. But, right when she was about to ask, Chris won the turtle, and every doubt and worry left Maureen's mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Maureen pulled away from Joanne's embrace, her eyes filling with tears. She gazed over her lawyer, sighing. "I didn't notice that the relationship was changing. I never noticed that he got mad at me for talking to Roger. I thought they were friends, but I was wrong," she explained, shaking her head. "And then…"

Joanne put her hand up, telling Maureen to stop talking. "Wait, wait. Roger liked you?" she asked.

"Pookie! I'm telling you this heart wrenching story and that's all you have to say?!" Maureen squealed. But, she couldn't stay serious for long. She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, he did, apparently. I didn't notice. He was always like a brother to me, so thinking beyond that was kind of gross." She bit her lip, and shook her head. "But, anyway; back to the tragic story!" She paused. "Wait, where was I?"

Joanne giggled and pulled Maureen close to her. "You were saying how you thought Chris and Roger were friends but you were wrong," she whispered.

"Ah, yes." Maureen put up one finger and nodded. "So, anyway…"

* * *

Roger sat on the couch, staring at a piece of cake on the table; birthday cake, to be exact. It took all of his strength to not cry, but it was hard. It was his birthday and his best friend wasn't there to celebrate it with him. Maureen was out with Chris, which wasn't a surprise; and Roger was jealous. He wanted his best friend back. He hated what she became just because the 'hottest' guy in school likes her. It was complete bullshit.

Also, Roger began to notice small things that have changed about Maureen. He wasn't sure if it was her little sister, who had a mean right hook, but Maureen came into school with a very poorly covered up black eye. It worried Roger, so of course he asked where it came from. 'It's just a fucking black eye, Roger. Calm down. It's nothing big,' was Maureen's response. And that was the last thing Maureen said to Roger, and that was about a month ago.

"Roggy Baby!" Roger's mother said, holding Maureen's hand and bringing her into the living room. Maureen was holding a box, a box covered in Batman wrapping paper.. "Maureen's here. Oh, Maureen, I made a birthday cake for the birthday boy. I'm going to cut you a piece! It's absolutely delicious!" She continued to talk, but Maureen and Roger weren't listening. They were just looking at each other, in the awkward funk. "Is that okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah…" Maureen trailed off, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Okay, you two have fun!" Roger's mother squealed and walked out of the room.

Maureen slowly made her way to the couch, and plopped down, right next to Roger. There was no space between them. "Happy Birthday," she whispered and put the box on his lap. "Open it up, douche. It's cute… manly cute." She grinned.

Even if Roger was pissed, he smiled. He tore through the wrapping paper and saw a box labeled 'The Skank and The Asshole.' He smirked and opened it up. Inside were tons of pictures, small pieces of papers, and a picture Maureen painted of them. They were stick figures because she is no artist, but it was still cute. He looked at the painting, an even wider smile spreading across his face. He had a robin mask on, and Maureen was wearing a cap, a batman symbol on her chest, but with boobs. "Thanks, Mau," he said before looking over at her. "It means a lot." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I tried to get your face just right." She pointed to the painting, making sure he saw the big nose. "I think I got that part down."

Roger shook his head, laughing. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm hot," Maureen answered and let out a small sigh, before giggling, seeing Roger shake his head with a disgusted face. She looked away, feeling her back ache. She couldn't believe her back still had that bruise on it, from Chris. Yes, gasp away. Chris was an evil boyfriend. But, Maureen didn't know any better, she thought it was love. Even through all the pain and crying that went down in this relationship.

"You okay?" Roger asked and put his hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

Maureen flinched. Roger was squeezing another bruise. "Yeah…" she trailed off, seeing the time on the clock. "Fuck, I got to go," she said and stood up, pulling up her pants.

Roger's eyes soften. "Where?"

Maureen sighed. "I have to go to my house since Chris will be waiting for me. Tonight's our movie night…" She trailed off, again, seeing Roger's fists clench and his eyes turn into a hard glare. "What?"

"What happened to my Maureen?" Roger paused. He really didn't expect to say that out loud, but it happened. And he got nervous for Maureen's response. "I mean, you're not her. You're totally different."

The diva looked at him, her face twisting into a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"YOU'RE WEARING SWEAT PANTS, FOR JOPLIN'S SAKE!" Roger screamed. Okay, now he couldn't control it. "You, Maureen Johnson, never wear sweat pants. And what's that? The slight bruise around your eye? What about the one on your chin? You didn't think I noticed? What the FUCK is Chris doing to you?!" Warning! Roger Davis has lost it.

Maureen stepped back a few steps. She really didn't want to get into this. "Roger, please… calm down. I don't know what you're talking about."

"BULL FUCKING SHIT, MAUREEN! You're OBVIOUSLY hiding something, and you're not telling me." Roger shook his head. "This present, is what I want back. All of these corny pictures, notes we passed and everything. I want this Maureen back. Not this toy that Chris plays with. I don't like her."

Maureen shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't believe it. Are you… jealous?"

Roger's heart sunk. Jealous? Of course he was jealous. HE wanted to be with Maureen. Not anyone else. He didn't think anyone could be with Maureen, since she was too much to handle; he thought he was the perfect one. "Jealous?" He faked a scoff. "Of what?"

"Me," Maureen whispered, her head still moving side to side. "You're jealous because I have someone and you don't. You're jealous because you have to sit here on Friday nights, with no one to make jokes with or anything. You're jealous because I found someone and you're left alone." Maureen wiped her eyes. "I knew you were immature, but not THAT immature, Rog. Wow, be happy for me for once. I'm not YOUR fucking toy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Maureen, are you FUCKING kidding me?! You think I'm jealous of you?!" Roger questioned.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Well, YEAH. Why else would you fucking yell at me for being with someone? It's not like you FUCKING love me or anything, and you're jealous that he has me and you don't." Little did she know, that's exactly what was going down.

Roger stood there, frozen. How did she know exactly what was going on, but didn't believe it? "Mau-"

"Okay, Maureen! Here's your cake!" Roger's mom squealed and put it on the table.

Roger shook his head. "No, Mom. Maureen was just about to leave," he said, glaring at her. "Right, Maureen? You have things to get to, boyfriends to see, and boyfriends to be with?" he said so coldly, that it pierce Maureen in the heart.

Maureen sighed. "Yeah. Sorry, Mrs. Davis. I'm sure it's delicious. Bye," was all she said before leaving. She knew she should be getting home, but she didn't want to. She knew Chris would be waiting there, but she didn't care. What she cared about was Roger, and his little outburst. It played in her mind over and over again, until she could actually hear it. "Chris won't mind if I'm a few minutes late…"

**A/N: Finally, I updated this one. I think I like how it turned out, but the ending I could've had it have more OOMPH. Hahaha. But, yeah. The next chapter is coming up shortly, because I really know where I want to go with this.**

Reviews?


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I know last chapter I said I'd update quicker, but things got reaaaal crazy at home. So, here's the chapter I promise back then. It's short, yeah. But, enjoy.**

Maureen took the long way home and of course, it started raining. She thought of it as a plus. She didn't have to hide her tears from the people who were walking along side of her, down the bike path. To Maureen, this whole thing was her fault. Every horrible thing that she thought of that this whole relationship has brought, went right back to her. She felt responsible and for the first time in her life, she was actually sorry. Sorry was not a word that came out of Maureen's mouth; either because she was too embarrassed to tell someone she was wrong, or because she was right.

And that's when Maureen found herself in front of her house, seeing the mustang that Chris owned. She felt her stomach tighten up and her fists clench. She heard Roger's words in her mind, to the point where she could actually hear it and she'd have to turn around to make sure Roger wasn't around. She headed towards the door and walked inside.

Her dad was actually home for once, sitting on the couch watching the baseball game, with a beer in hand. "Aw, Maureen, you're all wet. Get off the damn rug!" he screamed at her.

Maureen looked up at him, shaking her head. "Sorry…" she mumbled before walking over to the dining room then down the hallway. She walked into her bedroom, seeing Chris going through her jewelry boxes and her diary wide open on the bed. She looked down, seeing the date, feeling her heart stop. "You know… a girl's diary is private," she whispered.

"When that girl is my girlfriend, it's not," Chris explained, slowly walking up to the bed, picking up the diary. "Dear Diary, I'm not sure if I really love Chris. I mean, I know love is about making sacrifices and going through things you don't want to, but I'm giving up my best friend, Roger, and my body isn't in the best shape. Maybe there's something better out there that I'm not seeing. I hope. I don't like what I'm going through. But, I'm dealing. He is a good kisser…" He stopped reading, looking up at Maureen. "Well, you're not the first girl to say that about me. But, what the FUCK do you mean 'maybe there's something better out there that I'm not seeing'? You want to get rid of me? Honey, I'm the best fucking thing you'll ever get. Better than that… Davis asshole."

Maureen felt her eyes fill with tears. "Don't talk about him like that, Chris," she whispered, seeing him coming closer to her. "I mean, you don't know him. He's my best friend."

Chris scoffed. "I'm the only person you need. You don't need Roger, you don't need anyone else. You have me. How many times am I going to have to fucking say that to you? Are you fucking retarded? Do you need me to say it slower?" He made it to Maureen, taking her upper arm and squeezing it. "Say it."

"Say what?" Maureen winced, feeling Chris squeeze it even harder.

"That I'm the only person you need."

Maureen felt one tear fall from her eyes and slowly down her cheek. "You're the only person I need," she whispered.

Chris sneered, taking his hand and back handing her, really hard too. "Like you mean it, please?"

Maureen cringed, her cheek starting to feel like it was on fire. _Fuck, Roger was right. I hate when he's right. I really do. _"Chris, you're the only person I'll ever need," Maureen said quietly, seeing him smile in delight. "And I mean it," she added, sarcastically, feeling the grip on her arm getting tighter. She could hear Roger in the back of her mind, _'Maureen, c'mon. You deserve better than this. The Maureen I know, wouldn't let this fucking jackass do this to her. She'd kick him in the nuts and tell him to go screw his mom with a broken glass bottle. Come on, Reen. Let him know you're fed up.'_

Maureen listened to the voice inside her head and pulled away, shaking her head. "Not," she finished her sentenced from before, shaking her head. "I'm not your fucking toy. I'm my own person. You don't own me. You can't control me. You have, and I'm fed up with it!" She shook her head, feeling so good right now. She's wanted to say this for quite sometime. "So, go fuck yourself and get out of my house."

Chris's brow stitched together, laughing a little. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm done being your toy. I'm done with… You." She smiled sweetly, but that was quickly turned when Chris slapped her again. It was so powerful that she fell to the floor. She looked up at him, seeing him fume with anger.

"Say it again, bitch! Say you're not my toy! See what happens." Chris laughed, shaking his head. "I thought you were smarter than that," he told her before kicking her in the side. He bent down, kissing her cheek. "Remember, tomorrow you're meeting my parents. Dress nicely, hide the bruises and practice the whole Chris is Amazing speech I wrote for you," he told her, kissing her again. "Bye baby," he said, kicking her once again, and then just leaving her there.

Maureen stayed there, on the floor, feeling her side throb with pain. She began rocking back and forth, humming some Beatles song to keep her calm. She tried even out her breaths, but it wasn't working. "Why does Roger always have to be right?" she whispered, placing both hands down on the floor, pushing her self up to her knees. She took in a deep breath, seeing a little bit of blood on the floor. "Eh, it could've been worse," she whispered and slowly stood up, feeling her body tense up with the pain. "Fuck meeee," she groaned and walked slowly, but surely, out of her room and out of her house.

Maureen needed to get to Rogers. She needed to say she was sorry. She needed Roger to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But most of all, she needed Roger's help to get back at Chris.


End file.
